Secrets
by OKIdon'tknowaName
Summary: "You know," Frank said suddenly, "the only thing we need now is some music, and this would be like those cheesy teen movies." "Yeah," Leo stopped tinkering with the sphere, "but none of us can actually play an instrument, Panda Boy. That may pose a problem." Or the one where Percy can play the guitar and sing. Percy/Apollo. No Percabeth. Apparently not a one-shot. Boy/boy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't know what this is. I first wanted to write about Percy playing the guitar, but that became Percy singing, and Apollo was there, and I don't know.

I wrote this in one day, but it had been stuck in my head for like, 4 months now. I just needed it out of my head.

 **Important: No Percabeth. This is Apollo x Percy. Boy/Boy**

"You know," Frank said suddenly, "the only thing we need now is some music, and this would be like those cheesy teen movies."

Piper supposed that was true.

She and the rest of the seven were sitting on the main deck. Leo had chopped up one of the broken masts, and lit the pieces on fire. The flames danced into the night, creating a captivating scene. Piper, who had been staring at the flames, now averted her eyes to look at her friends.

Frank was explaining Hazel the art of roasting a marshmallow on a stick. Hazel didn't understand why somebody would do that, and isn't that disgusting? But once she tried one, she shut up and started to make herself another one. Frank, who had been afraid of fire, now sat quite close to it. Leo's fireproof pouch for his lifestick had really helped him calm down.

Leo himself was poking the fire with a stick, roasting four marshmallows at a time and he was playing with his Archimedes sphere, from which sometimes random sounds or lights would appear.

Jason was lying on his stomach next Piper. He had his eyes closed, and was only enjoying the warmth the fire gave him.

Annabeth was reading a book. She sat cross-legged, with the book resting on her legs. Her hair kept falling into her eyes, but she had long since given up on tucking it behind her ears. Annabeth had only packed one book for the entire trip, hoping that she would at least have some time to read it.

Percy, meanwhile, was leaning back onto his arms, and staring at the stars. He had a soft smile on his face, like he was remembering better times. Piper understood. She heard stories about Percy and the hunter, Zoe was her name if she recalled correctly. They went on a quest, together with a few others, to rescue Lady Artemis. During their time together, they had become close friends. Zoe had considered Percy a true friend, a worthy man, before she died. Artemis put her into the stars. Piper looked up the the stars as well, and saw that the Huntress, was glowing brightly.

"Yeah," Leo stopped tinkering with the sphere, "but none of us can actually play an instrument, Panda Boy. That may pose a problem."

"That is not true," Piper countered, "I can play a few songs on the piano."

"So so," Leo grinned, "impressive, Beauty Queen, but we don't have a piano on board."

"I can play the flute," Hazel said softly, "but I don't have it with me."

Annabeth looked up and closed her book.

"Percy can play the guitar," she said, "and he has one with him, right Perce?"

Everyone looked at Percy, who was still staring at the stars.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "Seaweed Brain, wake up!"

Percy looked at her, and then the rest of his friends, who were all staring at him. Obviously. Piper didn't know that the son of Poseidon could play guitar. She expected him to be hopeless when it came to music and rhythm, but apparently not.

"Huh, what?" Percy said.

"Frank said that some music would be nice right about now," Annabeth explained. "And I said that you have a guitar. Can you get it?"

Percy looked at the fire.

"I don't have it with me, I left it at camp," he muttered.

"What, no," Annabeth frowned. "I brought it with me, didn't I give it to you yet?"

"Annabeth," Percy said in a warning tone, "what are you saying?"

"Wait, I'll go and find it. I know I have it somewhere." Annabeth stood up and went downstairs.

"Since when can you play guitar?" Jason asked groggily.

"I've been playing since I was 8, I think," he said.

"Are you any good?" Leo asked. Percy looked at him for a moment, before he looked at all of them and sat up straight.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "you can say that."

Annabeth came back on the top deck.

"Here," she said, holding out a leather necklace with a pendant that looked like the sun hanging from it, "I forgot to give it to you, but I figured that you would like to have it with you during all this."

Percy took the necklace from her, and put it around his neck. Then, he pulled the pendant of, and it changed into a guitar. A beautiful acoustic guitar. And it was blue. Light blue on the neck, that became darker the further down it got. It looked like when you are just below the water surface of the ocean. Where less and less sunlight reaches the the water the further down you'd go.

Leo whistled.

"Damn," He said. "Where did you get that?"

Percy just smiled.

"So," He adjusted his position so he could play the guitar better. "What do you want to hear?"

"Can you play thunderstruck? By AC/DC?" Leo asked. Piper smacked him.

"What?" he said, but Piper knew that Leo knew that that had been a ridiculous request.

"How about a song from Adele?" Piper asked.

"Ooh," Frank said, "or from Ed Sheeran? Perfect is such a beautiful song."

Percy snorted. "You alright there, Franky?"

Frank blushed. Piper, Hazel and Leo all laughed.

"Play that song that you wrote just after the first war." Annabeth said softly.

"That is a sad song though," Percy said after a moment of consideration, "Do you guys mind?"

They all said they would love to hear it. And that was true. Who would have guessed that Percy would also write songs? not Piper.

So Percy started to play. Piper had heard many people play guitars, but this sounded sound that came from the guitar was rich, and somehow filled with emotions.

Then Percy started to sing, and Piper forgot how to breath. [The Light Behind Your Eyes, My Chemical Romance.]

It sounded so full of sorrow and regret and pain and love. He sang about the people, his friends, that had died in the war, and how he misses them, and Piper had to think about the person she missed the most. Her dad, who she hadn't seen since her quest with Leo and Jason, where they had to wipe his memory. When she was younger, they used to go to the beach. Her dad taught her how to swim and surf, and about the sea creatures they found on the beach. And now she missed him. She wanted to be back home, to leave this war behind her, and just go to the beach with him again. Watch the sunrise and sunset. Talk about nothing and everything, and play the games they used to play.

The song had ended, Piper realised, and she looked up at Percy.

He was staring at his feet, a single tear trickled down his cheek and onto his chin. Annabeth was even worse: she had tears streaming over her face. She wasn't sobbing, just silently crying. Hazel was hugging Frank, Hazel was crying softly, while Frank kissed her head. Leo and Jason were both staring at Percy with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Like they could relate to the song, since they both lost a lot of friends and comrades, but they weren't ready to cry about it yet.

Percy took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked up at his friends.

"I told you it was a sad song," he smiled softly.

"Damn, Perce," Frank said. "That was really good."

"Thanks," Percy adjusted the guitar on his lap and wiped the tear away. "So, how about a more fun song, mhmm?"

He started to play again, this a more upbeat song that they all knew, and within the minute, they were singing along. Piper enjoyed this. The singing, the laughing, the hanging out together during the small hours of the night. She looked around, and saw her friends smiling and enjoying themselves. But after a few songs she started to notice something weird. Percy's guitar was glowing.

"Percy," she said, after he finished his song, "why is your guitar glowing?"

The rest of the seven also looked at the guitar.

"Wow, what the hell dude?" Leo said, "How is it doing that?"

"Is that supposed to happen?" Frank asked.

Percy smiled "Yes, it is." His smile grew into a full blow grin.

"That means that Apollo is listening, it started glowing like 5 songs ago, you only noticed now?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at Piper.

"I thought the Gods were out of commission." Hazel said uncertain.

"They are," Annabeth answered, "but Apollo always listens in when Percy's playing."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Gods don't do that."

"Apollo only does that for me," Percy said. "You guys didn't know this?" He glanced at Annabeth, who gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shit," she muttered as she lowered her hand. "Off course. Nobody ever spoke about it, and I never thought about it."

"What the Hades are you talking about?" Leo asked. Piper wanted to know the same thing.

"Yeah," Frank started, "Why would Lord Apollo listen to Percy sing?"

"Well, obviously because he's really good." Piper said to Frank, but then turned back to Annabeth and Percy, "but seriously, why?"

Percy was softly strumming the guitar, still with the smile on his face.

"Yeah," the son of Poseidon said, "I'm dating Apollo."

Silence.

Percy was dating a God. How did he do that. Piper knew Gods dated people every now and then, but that they dated Demigods? And why would Percy date Apollo. The most unfaithful god, after Aphrodite maybe. There were children of Apollo Percy's age at camp. They were friends with those children. But still, dating a God must be amazing. Apollo must be so romantic.

"At least," Percy stopped strumming the guitar and frowned at it, "I hope we still are."

The guitar started to play on its own. Apollo must be controlling it. It played a love song, Piper noted. Percy's smile, which had dimmed when he said the last sentence, returned full blast.

"Okay, sweety, no need to show off." The music stopped, and the guitar stopped glowing.

The rest of the seven, only excluding Annabeth and Percy, were still in shock.

"What?" Jason finally spluttered out. "You're dating a God?" His voice rose both in volume and in pitch.

"How does that even happen?" Frank asked.

"Since when are you gay?" Leo asked.

"Oh my gods," Piper said. "That must be amazing."

Percy looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah?" He asked her. "Wait until you've to tell Zeus that you're dating his favorite son, then tell me how you feel about dating a God."

Piper hadn't considered that. Percy was now dating his nephew, the son of his uncle. The number 1 playboy of Olympus and the god whose lovers all met tragic ends. Oh shit. Percy was now one of them. She gasped.

"Shit," She said. "You're gonna be turned into a tree, aren't you?"

"What?" Frank looked around, "Is that a thing?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "a lot of Apollo's lovers were turned into trees or flowers because other gods were jealous of them. Hyacinthus and Cyparissus for example."

She looked around the group.

"That won't happen to Percy though, since all the gods respect him, and Poseidon would wage war on the person to hurt his favorite child."

Percy blushed slightly, and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah," he said. "Perks of being the Saviour of Olympus. Not being turned into a tree. Best reward ever." Percy rolled his eyes.

It was silent again for a moment, before Leo broke the silence.

"Is he going to offer you immortality?"

Percy snorted and look at him. "Straight to the point, I see." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I was offered immortality, but I declined, I can't make that decision while I'm only 16, so in a few years, they will ask me again."

"They?" Hazel asked, "Not him?"

"Seriously guys, did nobody tell you anything?" Percy asked incredulous.

"What?" Leo asked loudly.

"Zeus himself asked me if I wanted to become a God and I rejected. You didn't know that?"

"No we didn't!" the ones who hadn't been there when that happened exclaimed.

"Okay, so, now you do." Percy shrugged.

Everyone except Annabeth was staring at Percy with their mouths agape. How had they not known this. Why didn't anybody at camp tell them. That Frank and Hazel didn't know was understandable, since they were Roman, but that nobody told Piper, Leo or Jason.

Percy played a small tune on the guitar, and it folded back in on itself to form the sun pendant again. Percy held it close to the necklace, and it reattached itself to the leather cord.

"Well," the son of Poseidon said, "I am going to bed. Goodnight."

With that, he stood up and left. Annabeth followed after a moment.

Okay, this was weird, I warned you.

Now, I wrote more of this shit, so let me know if you want me to continue this.

Also let me know if I made any mistakes.

Thank, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S., I don't know how the lay-out will work out, so if you have trouble reading this, please let me know, so I can try and change the lay-out.**

"Okay," Leo said after Percy and Annabeth disappeared below deck. "How did we not know this?" He looked at the others.

"How is Percy dating Apollo?" Jason asked, he looked positively incredulous.

"You heard him play, obviously that would attract Apollo's attention," Piper said. She had been amazed with the fact that he could sing so well. She didn't even know that he could play an instrument, let alone sing. Thereby, Apollo's children came from somewhere, so he was attracted to people with talent. Percy being one of them was just a surprise.

"But still, we're friends with Apollo's children, that's so weird," Leo said.

"Maybe that is why nobody said anything," Frank opted. Everybody turned to him. "You heard Annabeth, she said nobody spoke of it, probably because they thought it was weird too."

"That makes sense," Piper mused.

"Still gross!" Jason said.

"Do you think they love each other?" Hazel asked. She looked around at each of them, and they looked right back at her. Piper understood where the question came from; she too wanted confirmed that this was not just one of Apollo's flings, but real. Percy would be crushed if Apollo was just playing with him, and he didn't deserve that.

"Maybe Percy loves Apollo, but Apollo won't love him, right?" Leo said.

"Mhmm, why not? Apollo loved some of his lovers, right?" Frank said. While that may be true, that was millenia ago.

"Yeah, but that was thousands of years ago,' Jason said. "I don't think he is capable of love anymore." Jason said.

Off course he is still capable of love, right. Well, Piper didn't know actually. She knew the Gods loved their children, but not like a mortal woman loved hers. And the gods loved each other, like Hades and Persephone, but she didn't know how that love compared to the love two humans could feel for one another.

"Really?" Piper looked at her boyfriend. "Or are you just jealous because you ain't dating a God?"

"No!" Jason said affronted. "I just, I am just looking out for Percy. Apollo is going to break his heart!"

"You can't know that," Hazel said. "We've never seen them together before. Actually, we've never even seen Apollo."

"I agree with Frank," Hazel said. "Let's give him the benefit of the doubt, shall we?"

"Okay," Leo said, while Jason said that he couldn't do that.

"Why not?" Piper asked her boyfriend. "Try and be nice to them. For Percy. This is probably hard enough for him already."

"Percy is dating my half brother, I have every right to hate this."

"Jason."

"I will think about it, okay? Goodnight." Jason stood up swiftly and walked away.

"Yeah," Frank said as he and Hazel stood up as well "We'll go to bed as well. Wake us when you need help with something," he said to Leo, and they too went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, still before breakfast, Piper saw Percy stand against the railing on the top deck. He was rubbing the pendant with his thumb and index finger, and the pendant was glowing softly.

"Talking to Apollo?" Piper asked him from her position in the crow's nest. Percy looked up.

"Huh? Yeah," he looked down again.

Piper climbed down the mast and went to stand next to the son of Poseidon.

"I just miss him, you know." Percy looked at her.

Piper understood. Percy hadn't seen his boyfriend in 8 months. Sure, he was in a coma for like 7 of them, but still.

"We need to stop in Delos," Piper told him, "We need ingredients for the Physician's cure. You can see him there."

"I know, but only for like an hour, maybe less."

"Well," Piper smirked, "for some people that's enough." She winked at him.

Percy snorted, "Not with Apollo, he can go on for days."

"Jesus, Percy, too much information."

Percy laughed. "Com'on, let's eat breakfast."

* * *

They were just a few minutes away from Delos, and Piper was excited.

Not because they were one step closer to defeating Gaia. Not because she would finally meet Apollo and Artemis, two of the most important Gods. Also not because she was actually meeting freaking Gods. How many people could say that they met Gods.

No.

Piper was excited because she would get to meet Percy's boyfriend, hopefully.

They hadn't really talked much about it since they discovered their relationship, but Piper knew that it still bothered the rest that Percy was dating a God. Well, mostly Jason was bothered by it. Leo was just surprised that Percy was taken and could play guitar. Frank didn't know Apollo, so he figured he couldn't form an opinion. Hazel was supportive but worried. She didn't understand what was wrong about Percy dating a God, but she understood the dangers it posed for Percy.

Now they all stood leaning against the railing on the top deck and watching the island grow as they got closer. The sea a brilliant blue, the sparkling white beaches, the forest just behind the beach looked beautiful and old. In the middle of the island, an open field was visible. Two large marble temples stood in the middle of it.

"Okay," Annabeth said as the ship descended. "I'll stay on the ship, together with Frank and Hazel. Piper, Jason and Leo, get on the island and get the ingredients and information you need. Percy, I don't care what you do, as long as you return within the hour, understood?"

They all agreed.

"Mhmm," Percy said, "I will get the flower handpicked by Apollo, okay, you guys talk to Artemis or whatever it was you needed to do."

Leo stopped the floating boat, and lowered the anchor onto the beach.

"Okay," he said upbeat. "Let's go, peeps."

Jason grabbed Leo and Piper, flew over the railing and landed on the beach, while Percy just climbed over the railing and jumped down. When he landed, he released a small earthquake.

"What did you do that for?" Leo asked, but Percy ignored him. The son of Poseidon looked around. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the west of the Island.

"Okay," he said to Piper, Jason and Leo. "I'll be there." He ran off into the forest and disappeared from view.

Jason sighed. "Okay, then we should go find Artemis." The three of them walked towards, hopefully, the middle of the Island, where they had seen some temples when they were still in the air. Maybe Artemis would be there.

* * *

Piper, Jason and Leo returned to the beach an hour later. They had found Artemis at the temples in the clearing, and talked to her about the war, the Oracle of Delphi and the Physician's cure. Jason just wrapped his arm around Piper waist so he could fly them up to the Argo II, when they heard laughter coming from the forest. They turned around and saw Percy and some blond guy come onto the beach.

"Oh, please," Percy laughed. "She was gonna kill you if I didn't step in."

"She was not. She wouldn't dare attack me," the blond one said. That must be Apollo. Damn, he was gorgeous. He was around 2 inches taller than Percy. He had golden blond, slightly wavy hair that reached his shoulders and was beautifully tanned. His smile was blinding and contagious, as Piper herself started smiled too.

"Wanna go back and prove it?" Percy started to back up to the forest again. Apollo turned to Percy and grasped his arm desperately.

"No, wait, Perce, don't."

Percy laughed again.

"You scared of a little nymph? The mighty Apollo? What would your sister think about this?"

"My sister," Apollo all but growled at Percy, "Is going to kill you for making fun of me. Do you want that?"

Percy stopped laughing.

"Ehum," Apollo nodded, "thought so."

Percy took a step closer to the God and laid his arms around Apollo's neck. Apollo meanwhile snaked his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him closer.

"You are annoying," Percy said, then he kissed Apollo.

Piper couldn't help but squeal, and Jason squeezed her waist softly.

Percy and Apollo broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against the other's, their eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna miss you," Percy said as he opened his eyes again and leaned back some.

Apollo stared at the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too," he said after a moment. Apollo kissed him again, but then released him and took a step back.

"You must go. Be careful. Don't get yourself killed or I'll have to kill you, capiche?"

Percy nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah," he said softly, "you too."

 **So, this was crap, but you wanted it. So you are to blame for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,, warning, the first part is awkward and weird, but I didn't feel like changing it, so there you go.**

"So," Jason said during diner that evening, "that was Apollo?"

Percy nodded and swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "That was Apollo."

Annabeth grinned at Percy. "So, did you have sex?"

"Annabeth!" Hazel exclaimed as she turned bright red.

"What?" the daughter of Athena said, "I'm just curious." She turned back to Percy and raised both her eyebrows. "So, did you?"

Percy grinned at her and nodded, before he bit off another piece of his hamburger.

Piper choked on her food. He'd seriously had sex that day. With Apollo.

Leo whistled. "Damn, Percy."

Jason choked on his drink, and half of the coke came out through his nose, dirtying a quarter of the table. He leaped up from his seat to get some paper towels from the counter and started to clean the table.

Hazel looked down at her lap, and muttered 'oh my gods' over and over again under her breath, while Frank just looked everywhere except the son of Poseidon.

"And?" Annabeth leaned forwards slightly, her eyes sparkled.

Piper glanced at Annabeth. She didn't understand what the daughter of Athena was asking, but it seemed Percy did. The boy put the burger down and looked at his best friend.

"You want a full description on how we had sex? Because if you do, can we wait until after dinner, Hazel might pass out." Hazel did indeed look terrible and on the verge of losing consciousness.

Annabeth looked at Hazel for a moment, and nodded her head.

"After dinner, mister, and you'd better tell me all the details." she pointed her fork at him.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Percy said to her with a smile, and continued eating again.

Jason cleared his throat after a moment.

"Did you also get the flower, Percy?" the son of Jupiter looked at Percy, but when the latter met his eyes, Jason quickly looked somewhere else.

"Yeah, it's in my room. What did you guys find out?"

So Jason recountered what they had discussed with Artemis, and where they now needed to go. After that, the conversations became more light hearted. Piper almost forgot about Percy's day, until Annabeth stood up and grabbed Percy's arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Okay, Perseus, Now we are gonna talk. Anybody else interested?" she asked the rest of the group. Well, she asked Piper, Jason and Leo, since Frank and Hazel absolutely did not want to heard it.

"Annabeth," Percy hissed as he turned bright red. "This is none of their business." And Piper agreed. She told Annabeth and Percy to enjoy themselves, but that they would stay here. Percy mouthed a thank you to her, just before he was dragged away by Annabeth.

* * *

The next time Piper saw Apollo was after the Battle against the Giants. The seven and the Gods had defeated the Giants, but Gaia had risen. All because Percy had had a nosebleed, which was totally unfair. Piper had fought alongside of Aphrodite and it felt amazing to be so close to her mother. She saw glimpses of the other demigods fighting along their parents and other gods, but she couldn't focus on them for long. Slowly, the army of monsters was turned to dust, and the last giants were sent to Tartarus.

Now Piper looked around to check if her friends were alright. She saw Annabeth talking to Frank and Hazel, while Athena and Mars scanned the battlefield, searching for any loose ends or fallen demigods or Gods.

Leo was talking to his father, and they were both grinning proudly.

Jason looked straight at her and was making his way over. Piper smiled. Jason lost his glasses during the fight and his forehead was bleeding like he was hit in the head by a brick, again. Other than that, he looked alright.

"Hey," Jason said to her, "You were amazing. I am so proud of you." Piper grinned and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Sparky." Jason snorted.

"Thanks, did you see the rest yet?" Piper pointed to the rest.

"But I haven't seen Percy yet."

Jason straightened his already straight posture some more and looked around.

"Over there," he said after a moment, and pointed to where the gods were standing.

The gods were all in their human size and were having a civilized conversations, for once. Piper heard that they fought all the time, but this wasn't a fight. Some Gods were Roman, while other Gods were Greek. And Percy stood by them like he belonged. He was talking with Apollo and Hermes, and they were laughing about something. Apollo had his arm draped over Percy's shoulder, who had his hand in the back pocket of Apollo's bloodied and ripped jeans.

"Wow," Piper breathed, "I didn't realise that Percy was actually respected by the Gods."

"Yeah," Jason said, "Me neither. Com'on, let's talk to the others."

* * *

The seven minus Percy stood a few yards away from where the Gods were standing, listening in on the discussion. Well, half listening in, the other half of Piper was merely watching Percy. He stood so confident between the Gods, like he had always belonged there. Where did he find the courage. Piper wasn't even confident when she was talking to her mother, let alone if she stood before Zeus. And here Percy was, joking with the Gods, dating one of them, discussing the war with them like this was an everyday occurance.

"Well," Zeus said, "I could slap you back to Long Island."

"Um, was that a joke, or a threat, or-"

"No," Zeus said to Percy. "I mean it quite literally. I could slap your ship back to Camp Half-Blood, but the force involved…"

"My boy built a strong ship, but it won't sustain that kind of stress," Hephaestus said.

"The Argo II can make it," Percy told them. "It only has to stay in one piece long enough to get us back home. Once there, we can abandon ship."

"Dangerous," warned Hephaestus. "Perhaps fatal."

"It's the only way," Percy said. "Let's just do it."

 **I hate this story so much, but whatevrr.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You have all been so sweet to me. It really helped, actually. I had some time to think about this story, and I may have some possible direction for it. This is written like a fanfiction,and not like a proper story, and I don't like that, per se, but I decided to suck it up and let it go. I, and you, will have to live with the weird amount of conversations.**

 **Anywho, here is the next chapter.**

The days after the final battle were hard. Both the Romans and the Greeks lost many people. They all helped cleaning the battlefield and take care of the injured, and the two camps started to bond. Leo, who had sacrificed himself to kill Gaia had returned the morning after the battle, alive and well. The physician's cure, that he had instal;ed in festus had resurrected him. He was planning on rescuing Calypso, but he first needed closure with his friends. So now the seven sat on the porch of the Big House, where Mr. D and Chiron used to play cards.

They were all silent for a while, just letting each others company and the fact that the war is over sink in.

"You know," Percy said, disturbing the silence, "The gods promised me they would release Calypso. I can just go to them and demand for her to be summoned. That could save you a lot of time." He look at Leo, who was staring right back. "Do you want me to?"

Leo stared at him for a full minute, but then he nodded his head just once.

"But I want to be there, and you better stay the Hades away from her, am I clear?"

Percy nodded. "Wanna go now?"

Leo nodded once more. Percy grabbed hold of his sun pendant necklace, and closed his eyes.

"You called?"

The seven turned around to see Apollo standing on the other side of the porch.

"Leo and I need to talk to Zeus, wanna bring us there?"

"You know I don't like it when you do that, Perseus," Apollo responded coldly.

Percy tilted his head slightly and gave his best puppy-eyes. "Please?" he asked. "It would mean so much to me."

Apollo frowned. "Fine, come here."

Percy grinned and walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed Apollo on the cheek, and Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but you owe me. I was in the middle of something."

"What?"

"Avoiding my father."

"Oh," Percy frowned. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Apollo looked at Leo, "You coming?"

Leo shot to his feet and stood next to the God in a heartbeat.

"Yep, I'm ready," Leo was all but jumping on the stop, that's how excited he was.

Apollo grabbed both their hands, warned them all to close their eyes, and teleported away.

* * *

They, together with a girl, returned half an hour later. That must be Calypso. She held Leo's hand and looked around uncertain.

"What is this?" she asked, indicating the house.

"That's a house," Leo told her, "Do you wanna go inside or do you wanna meet my friends first?"

Calypso looked at the group sitting on the porch.

"Good afternoon," she said to them. "I am Calypso, are you Leo's friends?"

They nodded.

"Have a seat," Piper said, "then we can introduce ourselves."

The seven, minus Percy but plus Calypso now all sat on the porch. Percy and Apollo stood to the side, talking rapidly in Ancient Greek. They introduced themselves, and started light conversation.

"Percy, Apollo," Calypso said to them after a while. "Are you ever going to join us?"

They looked over at the titaness.

"One minute," Percy called, and returned to the conversation with Apollo. The demigods and Calypso watched them for a moment. Suddenly, Apollo raised his hands.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm going. You know what, consider me gone already."

"Good," Percy said. Apollo kissed him on the cheek, and then walked towards the cabins.

"Where is he going?" Calypso asked.

"He's gonna talk to his children. He'll come back." Percy walked over and sat next to Calypso. "So, how are you holding up? Different from Ogygia, huh?"

Calypso nodded slightly. "A lot of new impressions." She rested her head on Percy's shoulder, who looked at Leo quickly.

"Yeah, Calypso, if you don't want to make your boyfriend jealous, you'll stop touching me, like, ever." Calypso sat up straight and looked at him.

"So, I am not allowed to kiss you?"

Percy shook his head.

"Hug you?"

"Only on special occasions."

"Is this a special occasion?"

"I suppose it is."

Calypso wrapped Percy in a hug, and Percy hugged her right back.

"I missed you," the girl said.

"I know," Percy muttered in her hair, "and I am sorry."

They pulled back and looked at each other for a moment, before Calypso nodded.

"You should go to bed," Percy said to her. "Leo, you should help het settle in."

Leo nodded and stood up. He held his hand out to Calypso. "Com'on Sunshine, time for bed."

Calypso took his hand, stood up, and together they disappeared into the big house.

"So," Jason said, "First you dated a titaness, then you date a God. What's next? The Primordial of Darkness, my unborn child?"

"Funny, Jason, funny. But for real, tomorrow is the reward ceremony, so you should all prepare yourself." Percy dusted his hand off on his pants.

"Why? are they so bad?" Hazel asked.

"Only for Percy," Annabeth said. "I assume they won't be too harsh on you."

Piper suddenly thought of something.

"Are they going to offer you godhood again?" She looked at Percy, but the boy didn't look at her.

"Yes, they will, and I am going to decline. Then Zeus is going to threaten to kill me, but my father, Apollo and a few other Gods will defend me. Then a huge argument breaks out, usually ending with multiple death threats, me having to promise not to turn against Olympus, me wanting to turn against Olympus. And then Athena talking or Artemis beating some sense into Zeus again." Percy sounded tired. Piper would also be tired if this happened to her.

"And how many times did this happen to you?" Frank asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Five times?"

"Yeah, thought so too."

"Sheesh," Frank said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Now I just hope this will be the last time."

The rest agreed. They hoped so too. Piper was done with fighting. Fighting for her life, fighting for the lives of her loved ones, fighting to protect the whole world. She was done. She couldn't even imagine how Percy must feel. He had been important in two Great Prophecies.

"Why won't you accept godhood?" Piper asked. "Don't you want to be with Apollo?"

Percy looked at her.

"Yeah, But I have so much left to live for. I want to go to college with Annabeth, I want to meet my little sister. I want to see all of you, I want to see my mom and Paul." He looked at his feet.

"And I need to figure out how serious Apollo is."

Annabeth put her hand on his knee. Jason snorted.

"He's gonna cheat on you eventually, Perce. You know it."

Piper slapped her boyfriend. You don't just say that.

Percy glared at Jason. "You know nothing, Grace."

"He is a God. They aren't faithfull!"

Percy glared at him some more, "I know. No need to rub it in." He stood up. "I'm gonna check on Apollo. See you guys later."

* * *

"Okay," Frank said, "Why is he dating Apollo if he knows he won't be faithful? That doesn't sound like Percy."

"Yeah, wasn't he too loyal, or something?" Piper asked. She had heard Annabeth and Percy discus his loyalty before. Percy was apparently too loyal for his own good. Her mother had said the same thing, so it must be true. "Wouldn't Apollo cheating break his heart?"

"I honestly don't know," Annabeth said. "They are not compatible at all, but they do love each other. I just can't see them having a future that won't hurt Percy."

"What?" Leo emerged from the Big House. "What's gonna hurt Percy? We need to fight someone?"

"Apollo-," Annabeth started, but was cut off by Leo.

"Apollo is hurting Percy? That's it. He's going down." Leo started to make his way down the stairs to storm to the camp. Piper and Hazel grabbed his arms.

"No, Leo," Hazel said. "Calm down, nobody is hurting Percy."

"What? you just said-,"

"If you'd let Annabeth talk, you would know that their relationship will be hurtful to Percy, but isn't yet."

"Oh," Leo sat down next to Annabeth. "Why didn't you just say so."

"Sheesh, Leo," Annabeth sighed. Piper decided to chance the subject.

"How's Calypso? Sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot of new impressions and people. And she saw me again. And Percy." He frowned when he said the last part.

"Is that so bad?" Jason asked.

"Um, yeah," Leo deadpanned. Seriously. Jason can be so dense sometimes. "They loved each other. Percy freed her from her prison. Percy is the freaking Hero of Olympus. I can't compete with him!"

"Oh," Jason shrunk a little bit and had the audacity to look embarrassed.

"But Calypso loves you now," Piper reminded Leo. "And Percy is gay, so you have no competition."

"Bisexual," Frank pointed out. "He's Bisexual."

"Useful information." Jason said. Frank grinned sheepishly. Piper elected to ignore them.

"Plus," She continued, "Percy won't ever take her away from you, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I am still allowed to be jealous guys."

"True," Annabeth said. With that, the conversation shifted again. Eventually, they all broke up to do their own thing for a while before dinner would start.

 **P.S. I am going to a Fall Out Boy concert tonight. So exciting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your review. I really appreciate them so much.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I don't really know what I'm gonna do with this. but we will see. I hope you enjoy it.**

The seven and Nico sat together at the Poseidon table. The god had allowed them to do so, as long as they all sacrificed something to him every once in a while. Calypso, who Piper was sure would be allowed at the table too was still asleep in the Big House, so it was just them. They, just like almost every other table held quiet conversation. The Apollo cabin, however, was creating a lot of noise. Apollo was sat between his children, Piper noticed, and they were all talking and laughing together like a real family. They burst out laughing at something James, one of the younger ones said. Their laughter sounded absolutely beautiful.

Piper averted her gaze to her friends. She noticed that the ones on her side of the table were all looking at the Apollo table, while the others, who had theirs back to the centre of the dining pavilion, looked down at their food, but didn't eat, so they were at least listening in. The other campers were also throwing wistful and jealous glanced at the Apollo table.

"Percy," Piper said softly. Percy, who sat directly across from her, looked up. "Did you tell him to stay here?"

The rest of their friends looked at Percy.

"I told him to talk to them, he decided to stay for, like, 4 hours." He grinned and looked at Annabeth, who sat besides him. "Told you I had some influence on him."

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth grumbled.

"Why?" Jason asked. "Why did you tell him that?"

Percy snorted. "Can't you see how happy they are?" He had a point, that was the happiest Piper had seen the Apollo campers in a while.

"If only my father had done that when I was younger, that would've helped so much." Percy continued. "I know you'll would have wanted your parents to visit you as well, don't deny it Jason," he looked pointedly at Jason who was about to protest that stemement. "Can't you see how the others are reacting?"

Jason and the others on their side of the table looked around and saw what Piper had seen earlier: the other campers looking enviously at the Apollo campers.

"Oh," was all he said.

Percy nodded and started eating again.

The seven and Nico finished their dinner, and continued talking until almost everybody had left the dining pavilion. Only the Apollo cabin was still sitting at their table, but they too, started to leave, and it was only them. Piper noticed the quiet and looked around.

"Guys," she interrupted the conversation, "Everybody left."

They all looked around, and saw only Apollo still sitting at the table. He was looking at his phone, his thumb hovering over the device as if contemplating whether or not to send the text. He shook his head, pressed it a few times, and put it in his pocket. He looked over at them, and saw that they were all looking at him. He grinned at them and stood up.

"Checking me out, are we?" he said as he walked closer.

"You wish," Percy retorted. "Sit down."

Percy moved over to make room for the God.

"Good evening," Apollo said to all of them once he sat down.

"Hello," Piper responded. the rest muttered their greetings as well.

"And," Apollo looked at Leo, "Enjoying your girlfriend?"

Leo grinned, "Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, in the Big House."

"Good," then Apollo looked at Jason. "Hello little brother."

"Lord Apollo."

"How are you feeling?" The god asked Jason. Piper didn't think that the God would want to know that, be he seemed genuinely curious. Jason looked confused at the God.

"Fine," he asked rather then said.

"You have three broken ribs."

What. Piper looked at her boyfriend. He hadn't said anything about broken ribs. Jason, however, looked just as shocked as she felt, and sat up a little straighter.

"What?" he sputtered out, but then he recollected himself. "Y'know what, that explains a lot actually."

"How did you not notice that?" Leo said.

"What the fuck, Jason," Percy raised both eyebrows. "How do you miss that?"

"I don't, I don't know," Jason said slowly. He looked at Apollo. "How did you kn-,"

"God of Medicine," Apollo cut him off. "Here, let me heal you." He held out his hand for Jason to take. Jason took it. Within seconds, they retracted their hands.

"All better," Apollo said.

"Thank you," Jason said. He rest his hand on his chest, making sure everything felt fine again.

"No problem," Apollo responded, then he turned back to Percy. "So, Percy, we're going clubbing tonight, wanna come with?"

"We?"

"You know, but Athena and Dionysus too." Piper didn't know, but she figured that we must at least involve Hermes and Aphrodite, possibly also Ares but only because his girlfriend would be there. Percy must know who this 'we' included, otherwise Apollo's explanation would not have made sense.

"Sure," Percy said after a moment of consideration. "Pick me up at 11.30?"

Apollo nodded his head and leaned towards Percy. Sure thing, he said and kissed the boy quickly on the lips. Then, he disappeared.

"And you didn't ask if I wanted to come with you." Annabeth laid a hand over her heart. "That hurt, Percy."

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. "As if you wanna go out. You know that involves alcohol and no sleep. You don't do that."

That was true. Piper had never seen the daughter of Athena drink. Not even a glass of wine with dinner or a beer. She had done so, and she wasn't even legal yet. Off course, Annabeth wasn't either, but by simply manipulating the mist a demigod could go far.

"Fair point," Annabeth said. She drained her glass of water, sat it on the table with force, and stood up. "Campfire has probably started, we should go."

* * *

They didn't see Percy the next day, or the day after, and Piper started to worry. She asked Annabeth if the should start looking for him, but she said that this was normal for him. Apparently the son of Poseidon and Apollo would often go out and not return for the week. No one knew what they did in during those times, but their questions were never answered.

That evening, the six, Calypso, Nico and Will were in the Arena. They had been practicing together and just took a break when Percy stormed in. His early return was strange in and off itself, but he also didn't look happy. More so, Piper hadn't seen Percy that annoyed, like, ever. What had happened that made him that irritated.

They all stood up simultaneously, like they planned it.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth," Percy all but growled. "Fight me."

The daughter of Athena immediately walked forwards and took out her dragon bone sword. The charged at each other. Their fight didn't stop Annabeth from interrogating the boy, though.

"What happened, Percy?" She asked while she tried to stab him in the ribs.

He parried. "I just," he turned sideways, "need to," and slashed at her face, "think for a moment."

Annabeth blocked his attack. They exchanged a few more blows, but neither was able to hit the other.

"About what?" She asked as she aimed a kick at his thigh.

"Explain later," Percy responded as he grabbed Annabeth's foot and turned it around, so Annabeth was forced to drop to the ground. She stood up and charged at the boy again.

They fought for almost half an hour before Percy stepped back.

"Okay," he said. "Thanks, I needed that."

Annabeth walked forward and looked him in the eye. "Gonna tell us what happene?"

Percy stared at her for a moment, before they both walked closer to the demigods sitting on the stands.

"Okay," he started once they'd sat down by the group. "I have a question." He looked around at each of us separately. "If you had the opportunity to be famous, would you take it?"

Where did that question come from. What opportunity did he get.

"Just humour me, okay?" Percy said.

"I would take it," Annabeth said. "But that's because of my pride."

"I'd love to be famous," Jason said.

"Oh, hell yeah," Leo exclaimed. "Just imagine all the ladies."

"You have a girlfriend," Calypso reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. But still, imagine the money."

Percy looked at Piper. "And you? You are already famous."

Piper thought for a moment. Her father was famous, so she was also considered well known. When people found out about her dad, they almost always started treating her differently, and she resented that. She resented that her dad was never home because of his work and status. The only times they talked was when she was caught stealing and he gave her The Speech. And the amount of nannies and babysitters she got fired or gave a burnout was not normal.

But to be famous for something you did. Not to be just the daughter of that actor, but to be recognized for her own talent, that must be amazing.

"My dad is famous, and I hate that. But to get famous because of something _you_ did, that must be nice. I don't want to be famous, but I can see you be famous." She answered.

Percy looked down for a minute, in deep thought.

"Percy," Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "What is this about? What happened?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair and looked around his friends.

"I lost a bet to Hermes," He started. How this was connected to being famous, Piper didn't know, but she remained silent.

"And they made me sing in public. So yesterday, me, Apollo and Hermes went to central station and I just started playing guitar. After a while, I also started singing. I forgot where I was, and I sang for like 30 minutes. When I looked up and realised what I was doing, people were filming me everywhere. George and Martha had changed into a bowl, and people were just throwing money into it."

"Who's George and Martha?" Frank interrupted him.

"Mhmm? Oh, the snakes on Hermes' caduceus," Percy said to him.

"Anyhow, the money wasn't so bad. I made, like, 400 bucks. But the filming was a problem." He looked at Annabeth now. "They posted videos of me singing online, and they went viral."

"So, that's not that bad." Jason said. "Within a few weeks the hype will be over. You're not famous, Perce."

Percy looked at him. "Eh, Ed Sheeran started out as a street performer, and look where he is now. If I want to be famous, this is my chance."

Damn. Piper didn't even know what to think. This was a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and nobody was prepared for it.

"So what should I do?"

"Well," Annabeth said after a pregnant pause. "Do you want to be famous?"

"I don't want the fame, per se," he started confidently. He had most likely already thought this through quite a lot. "But I do want the money and the influence. You know, that people listen to what you have to say," he elaborated after he saw our questioning faces.

"And what did Apollo say?"

"Oh, the gods are all for it." He ran a hand through his hair again and pulled at it. "They already started planning concerts and parties and making list of people I have to meet and clothes I need to wear and they drove me insane. So I came to you to get your perspective on this," he finished softly, almost shy.

Piper nodded. She understood. The gods didn't understand these things. They loved to be worshipped, they needed to be worshipped. They didn't understand what mortals had to give up if they were famous. They had no privacy, they had stalkers and crazy fans in every part of the country. They were dragged from one place to another to attend parties with people they had to pretend they liked and they always had to look their best, or they would be ridiculed.

"I think you should do it." Nico said. "You've always wanted to chance the world, Percy, and if you're famous, you can do just that."

"Plus," Will added. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, just do it. If you don't like it, you can alway quit."

Percy looked at his hands. He played with the ring he hand on his left middle finger. He glanced up at Annabeth.

"Do it, Percy," she said. "You can do this. you deserve this. Just do it."

Percy played with the ring some more, before he looked up at all of them again.

"Okay," he nodded. "Okay, yeah, I can do this. I am doing this."

Leo clapped him on the back and grinned. "Yeah man, you've got this."

Percy grinned right back. "I'm gonna be famous, who would've thought." He stood up and dusted his hands off to his ripped jeans. "Thanks guys. I mean it."

 **PS. The concert was so amazing. They sung all of the good songs, there was actual fireworks and, off course, the llama's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the love I get for this story. so many people favorited this or followed it. I love every notification I get.**

 **Anyhow, I don't know if I said this before, but I will just say it again; Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The summer holiday ended and the seven all went their separate ways.

Frank and Hazel went back to New Rome, where Frank would be praetor, and Hazel would be centurion of the fifth cohort.

Leo and Calypso would travel all around America. Calypso could see the new world. Piper didn't know how they would get money, but she figured a titaness must not need that.

Annabeth went back to California to finish her senior year.

Jason and Piper would go to New Rome to go to high school. They were both in their junior year, so they would have lots of classes together, hopefully. Plus they got to see Hazel and Frank and the rest of Jason's old friends while they were there.

Piper didn't know what Percy was gonna do. She hadn't seen the son of Poseidon since he dropped the 'I'm gonna be famous' conversation on them in the Arena. Maybe he was going to finish high school in New York, but, given that he had missed most of his Junior year, that was unlikely. Well, maybe with some godly help from Apollo he would be able to pull through. But Percy wanted to pursue a career in music. Piper had heard stories about the music industry, and it wasn't all that pretty. He would have to audition and get recognition and practice until his fingers were bleeding or he lost his voice. Fortunately Percy was really freaking amazing on the guitar and his voice was beautiful, so he would be able to make it.

It was only at their reunion during Christmas that she came to know of Percy's plans. Frank invited all of the seven and their plus ones over for Christmas in his house. The seven had all come, plus Calypso. Piper half hoped Percy would bring Apollo, so she would get to talk to him, but she was admittedly relieved to see that he hadn't come. The friends enjoyed dinner. They talked about their times in school and work and in the legion. Leo and Calypso talked about their tour of America. Calypso thought everything was strange, and that the humans polluted the world, but some cities were really beautiful. She and Leo decided to open their dream shop somewhere in New York once they finished their Grand Tour, so they were still close to camp and the gods.

"And Percy," Jason asked the son of Poseidon once they finished the main course. "What have you been doing?"

A grin spread across Percy's entire face. "You know, school and shit." But Piper knew he was lying. Everybody knew he was lying. Even the most naïve person would know Percy was lying. Nobody looked that happy talking about 'school and shit'.

"Percy," Jason gave him a pointed look.

"Okay," Percy was practically glowing now. "They invited me to be the opening act for Coldplay in Februari."

"What, that's amazing, congrats." Piper said, while the rest said their own thoughts.

"So, you really are famous now?" Frank asked.

"Not yet. But after this I will be. I'm so excited." His excitement was contagious, and everybody was laughing and grinning. Leo said this deserved a toast, and everybody's cups were exchanged for champagne glasses filled with the alcoholic beverage.

"Can we come see you?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I will get y'all some tickets. Shit! I need to get my mom some tickets, too. Ah, it can wait."

They clinked their glasses together and drank. The conversations shifted again, and they eventually moved to the living room.

* * *

It was far past midnight, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Were we expecting anybody else?" Piper asked.

Hazel shook her head. "No, it was just you guys."

"That's Apollo probably." Percy stood up. "I asked him to come pick me up. Can I let him in?"

The rest all looked at each other.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Let him in. I wanna ask him something."

Percy looked at him confused, before he looked at Frank, since he was the owner of the house, and his permission meant more than Jason's.

Frank nodded. "It's rude to let a god wait outside. Let him in."

* * *

"What do you need to ask him?" Hazel asked Jason once Percy was out of the room. They heard muted talking come from the hall.

"Just a warning not to hurt my friend," Jason scowled.

They all raised their eyebrows at him. He's seriously gonna threaten a god. He is insane.

"I don't care that he is a god," Jason defended himself when he saw our expressions. "If he breaks Percy's heart, I'm gonna kill him."

The talking in the hall had stopped, and the two walked back into the living room.

Percy was grinning at Apollo, who looked like he wanted to strangle somebody, possibly Percy.

Percy clapped his boyfriend on his shoulder. "This oughta be good." He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, still grinning. He looked at Jason. "Go ahead, give him the 'big brother talk'." He was actually laughing now. Apollo glared at him, before he looked at Jason.

"Eh," Jason started confused.

"I'm a god, I could hear you," Apollo deadpanned. "So?"

"Okay, ehm," Jason stood up and dusted his hands off to his pants. "Yeah, this is so not how I imagined this would go." He walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the god and stared at him with his famous wolf glare. Jason was the same height as Apollo was in his mortal form. They also looked the same, except Apollo's eyes were more expressive and a darker shade of blue.

"If you hurt Percy," Jason said slowly and in a low voice. "I will personally burn down every temple made in your name and every statue of you. I will kill all your children and everybody you have ever loved, except Percy. I will burn all the paintings featuring you and all the poetry books and music pieces featuring your name. I will erase you from the memories of the mortals. Then I will kill you, and you won't reform. Am I understood?"

Apollo had become pale during Jason's little speech. The god stared at his half brother for a moment before he turned his head slightly and looked down.

The god nodded slightly. "Understood," he said softly.

Jason stared at him some more, before he backed down. Apollo took a deep breath and glanced at the boy through his eyelashes.

"Good," Jason said, a small smirk on his face. "Wanna stay for a drink, or do you two need to leave already?"

Apollo looked at Jason, his normal confidence returning. "We can stay for a drink."

Hazel stood up to get the god a glass of wine.

"Come sit." Piper gestured to the space next to her on the couch.

Apollo looked at Percy, who was quietly snickering behind him.

"You make me weak," the god hissed at Percy.

"I love seeing you all shy like that." Percy laughed. "You're totally scared of Jason. Wait 'till Artemis hears about this. She won't let you forget this."

Percy walked forward and sat on the chair next to Annabeth. He looked at Apollo and jerked his head towards the couch, indicating that the god had to take a seat. Apollo walked past him and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" Percy said indignant.

Apollo grinned and took his seat. Hazel returned with a glass and a bottle of wine, and poured a glass for everyone. They started asking question to Apollo. How the gods were doing, what he and Percy were doing. What the hell did he think he was doing dating a demigod. But also more normal questions, like did he write any new songs, or if Artemis had tried to kill him lately.

They grew more comfortable with each other the more they talked, and soon they were all laughing about one thing or the other, completely relaxed. It was helpful that Apollo was such an easy person to talk to, once you get over the fact that he is a god, and could kill you with a snap of his fingers, less even.

* * *

It must have been almost morning before they decided to call it a night. Jason and Piper walked back to their apartment in New Rome. The light of the moon outshone the light from the stars. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow, that made it tricky to walk on it. The wind was freezing cold and blew through every piece of clothing Piper wore. She shivered and walked closer to Jason. He had his nose buried in the thick scarf he got from Annabeth as Christmas present. His eyes were almost closed, either to keep out the wind or because he was too tired to keep them open fully. He looked at her from the side of his eyes.

"What?" He asked her. "You're staring at me."

Piper didn't respond for a minute.

"Apollo was nice. I think I like him."

Jason raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"And you totally intimidated him with your speech." Piper bumped him with her shoulder.

"I know!" Jason said. Piper couldn't see his grin, but his eyes crinkled like he did when he laughed, so he must be grinning. "That was so cool and weird at the same time!"

Jason pulled his right hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. Piper leaned into him.

"He and Percy are really cute." Piper said.

"I won't call them cute, but they are a great couple. Like Frank and Hazel, they are too."

"And Leo and Calypso? How do you like her?" Piper looked at Jason again. They were almost at their building, and Jason was patting his jacket with his left hand, searching frantically for the keys.

"Calypso is nice."

"But?"

"Nothing."

"You're jealous that you were never send to her island, but Percy and Leo both were?"

Jason remained silent. He had found the keys, and was now searching for the right one. They stood in front of the door. Piper looked around, and saw that nobody else was awake. The only company they had was the statue of Hermes in the fountain on the patio. Piper only recently found out that the gods could hear what was being said around their fountains. Since then, she didn't gossip with the children of Venus close to fountains again.

Jason opened the door and let her get in first.

"I know," He finally said. "But that is just my pride talking, so I am happy for Leo that he found someone. Just worried for Calypso since she has to deal with Leo now." His grin was visible now that he had taken of his scarf and hung it in the closet.

"Oh, gods," Piper whispered in fake shock. "Poor Calypso."

They both laughed.

"C'mon, let's just go to sleep."

 **Weird ending, but okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit weird, and there will be some major time-skips, just a heads-up.  
**

 **I wanted to just post the concert, but that was too boring, I thought, so you got more!**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I don't know anything about backstage areas or Coldplay or the Music Industry, so if the details are completely off, let me know.**

The night of the concert was hectic. There were people running around with headsets on or with trays full of coffee or food. The seven met Percy and his family and Apollo backstage. Percy saw them walking over to them, and he stood up from the red leather couch he was sat on and walked over to them. He hugged Annabeth first, but embraced the rest of the girls soon after, and did those annoying handshakes boys always had with the boys. Piper had been there when Jason, Frank, Leo and Percy had made it up, and it contained a lot of yelling and fighting and tears of joy. Seriously, boys are so childish sometimes. But Percy had matured. He looked calm, but the Hero of Olympus always had an impressive poker face, and relaxed, no nervous tapping his fingers, or twirling Riptide between them.

"Sorry we're late," Annabeth said. "These two here," she pointed to Jason and Leo, "were fixing something at camp, but it exploded all over them. So they had to shower and change, so blame them for our lateness."

Percy laughed, a calm and relaxed laugh.

"Did you manage to fix it?" he asked the two.

Jason and Leo looked down and shuffled their feet. Leo jerked his head towards Piper, whereas Jason just coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Piper did."

"In, like, a minute or so," Leo added sheepishly. "Without even getting dirt on her."

Percy looked at Piper. She smiled back innocently. She was not about to tell them that she used her Aphrodite powers to get the dirt and soot, that had covered her from head to toe, off of her. Let them think that she can be handy sometimes.

Before any of them could say anything else, a man appeared next to Sally.

"You're up in ten, Jackson," the man said. "Come with me, we'll wire you up."

Percy looked at his mom, a grin on his face.

Sally looked back at him with a proud smile. "I'm proud of you Percy. Don't ever think differently." She stepped forward and hugged her son. Percy hugged her back just as tight.

"I know, mom." He pulled away and looked at the rest of them. "Well, see you later."

Piper smiled at her friend. His moment had come. She couldn't imagine how he must feel right now. Piper would have been petrified, but here Percy was, acting like performing in front of thousands of people was no biggie. They wished him good luck, and that he may enjoy himself.

"And don't forget to breathe," Annabeth laughed at him.

That was an inside joke between Percy and Annabeth from when they went to school together. Percy had been on the swim team and often participated in competitions with other schools. Percy could breathe underwater and, if Annabeth didn't remind him just before the game that he had to breathe, would do so during those competitions. Try and explain that to mortals. Since then 'don't forget how to breathe' had been a different way of saying good luck for the two.

Percy smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

He turned to Apollo and grabbed his hand. "Watch over me?" he asked the god softly in Ancient Greek.

Apollo snorted but smiled lovingly. "I will make sure your voice is hoarse and your instruments are dissonant."

Percy followed the man to a different section and disappeared from their view.

"Well," Sally said. "Take a seat." She indicated to the coach and the chairs situated in front of it.

They started talking again, but it was mostly about the concert. Only Apollo and Sally knew what Percy was going to sing, but they didn't spoil it.

"You'll see," was all they said.

Well, they saw. The seven together with Sally and Paul, and Apollo stood between the dark blue curtains on the side of the stage. They could only see the first few rows of the audience, but they could see the entire stage. Percy sat on a wooden stool in the middle of the stage. He had his blue guitar on his lap and a pole with a microphone just in front of him.

During his first song, the audience was completely silent, but when he finished, they went wild. They absolutely lost it. Piper and the rest, too, cheered and clapped and whistled for Percy. Percy smiled so wide, it must have hurt. He waited a moment before he played the next song. And the next, and the next.

"He is amazing," Piper screamed at her friends when Percy started walking of the stage. He had sung quite a few songs, and the audience absolutely loved him. By now, they were already chanting for an encore. Percy reached them and immediately jumped into Apollo's arms. They all clapped him on the back and congratulated him.

Percy released Apollo and hugged his mom. He laughed, a loud, childlike laugh that made the rest of them laugh too.

The same guys from before walked over to them and patted Percy on the back.

"Jackson, congrats," The man said. Percy released his mother and looked at the guy. _Alex_ , his name tag said. "You did great. The audience loved you." Percy was glowing, but a small blush appeared on his face. "They want an encore," Alex continued. "Wanna play, like, two more songs?"

"Seriously?" Percy calmed down and frowned. "I mean, yeah sure, I can do that."

Piper squealed really loud. She couldn't help it, she was just too excited.

"Yeah, Percy," she said. "Do it. Go on. Play some more."

Percy hugged her real quick and looked back to the stage.

Alex clapped Percy on the back. "Go on, they'll love it." He said softly.

Percy looked at Alex and hugged him too. "Thank you so much."

Percy walked back on stage again, and immediately the crowd started screaming again.

Percy looked back at his friends. Jason gave him a thumbs up, and Percy flashed them a grin.

After his encore, Percy seemed to be floating. He let out an unmanly squeal when he saw them again, and his entourage laughed. He kissed Apollo and hugged his friends. He turned to his mother, who was beaming at her son.

"You are amazing, Percy," she said as she hugged him tightly. Paul clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Percy," The teacher said, but Percy wouldn't have it. He grabbed Paul's shoulder and pulled him into the hug.

"Yeah, group hug!" Leo shouted and launched himself at the hugging trio. The rest followed suit.

They had just pulled away and went to sit on the same red leather coach as before when another man, _Kevin_ , walked over. His shirt was blue, instead of Alex's red shirt, indicating that he must have another function.

"Percy Jackson," Kevin started. "If you would follow me, somebody wishes to talk to you. You can bring one companion if you want," he added after he looked around at all the people surrounding the boy.

Percy looked at Apollo, and they both stood up at the same time.

"What is this about?" Percy asked.

"You will see," Kevin said. "Now, If you'd follow me." He motioned to the left, signaling that was the way they would go. Percy looked back at them. "We'll be back soon, please wait." Off course they would wait. Not one hair on Piper's head had thought about leaving before the concert was over. They got to enjoy Coldplay from backstage. They didn't get to meet him, but they did see him from only a few yards away. Piper thought Frank would have a mental breakdown, since he was such a major fan of Coldplay, but he managed to keep from screaming loudly and flailing his arms helplessly and jumping on the spot. Leo did that when they went to a concert of Fall Out Boy, and they played Light 'm Up. Piper and Annabeth managed to calm him down before the security came and escorted him out. Frank, fortunately, had more self control then Leo, and that was quite handy from time to time.

Percy and Apollo returned halfway through Coldplay's performance. Percy looked to be in some sort of trans, and Apollo all but dragged the boy towards them.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as Percy collapsed on the seat next to her.

"They just offer me a job," Percy said, like he couldn't believe it himself. "They said they would love to have me, and they gave me a contract and all. They will give me two weeks to think about it and to read the contract."

Piper couldn't believe her ears. Percy actually got offered a job. As a musician. That is so great. She screamed. "Percy, that's amazing!" She launched herself at him and hugged him. The rest of them, too, congratulated him.

They talked for a while more, and the concert ended. Alex told them they could stay here for another hour or so, but they had responsibilities that they needed to get back to. Unfortunately. Piper would have loved to stay, but she had some major test tomorrow morning.

"But you have to come visit us when you have time, Percy," Annabeth told him sternly. "And I want to read that contract of yours."

"Yeah," Jason said. "Me too."

"Okay, I'll visit soon. And I will bring that contract, if this wasn't all a dream."

Piper laughed.

"Go," Percy told them. "Good luck on your test, Pipes. And Jason?" he looked at the golden boy, who raised an eyebrow at him. Percy started to grin. "Better cook her some amazing dinner tonight. She deserves it for fixing that problem at camp."

"Oh, fuck off." Jason shoved him. The girls laughed.

"See you soon, Percy." Piper waved at him and walked, with Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Frank, out off the backstage area. Leo and Calypso would leave through the other door, since they would go to Camp Half-Blood.

Piper imagined that Percy and his family would have dinner at some fancy restaurant to celebrate. Then Sally and Paul would return to their apartment, while Percy and Apollo would probably make out somewhere secluded. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her abruptly to the left. She had almost walked into a pole. Piper smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend. He stared at her.

"I know, I know, pay attention, but I'm just so happy for Percy."

This made them all start talking about the concert and Percy again. The entire ride home, which fortunately wasn't that long, was filled with their chatter and laughter.

"I hope he signs that contract. Than we would be friends with somebody famous." Frank said.

"Hey, you know me," Piper pointed to herself.

Annabeth laughed. "You don't count, Piper, we've never seen you be famous, but we've seen Percy do it. So now he's our famous friend."

Hazel petted Piper's hair. Piper pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Awh," Annabeth laughed. "Poor you."

* * *

Percy came over to Annabeth's house a week later. He showed her the contract and she read the entire thing, pointing out things he might want to change. Percy, however, had already talked about this with Apollo and Hermes, and they had already thought about all the things they needed to alter and how. Piper had just missed the son of Poseidon, but Annabeth told her that Percy would come to their reunion in the spring holiday.

But that didn't happen. Percy called a few days before their scheduled reunion that he wouldn't be able to make it. "Why not?" Piper asked. "Work and deadlines," was his response. So Piper had to wait until the summer holiday until she saw him again.

During the period in between, Piper tried to keep up with the gossip about Percy.

He released an album, just a few weeks after their supposed reunion in May. So that was the deadline he was talking about. Off course that went before friends, Piper understood that. The album featured most of the songs he sung during the concert in February but also a lot of new ones, and Piper was in love with all off them.

Percy's voice was heavenly, and the songs were so beautiful, Piper even cried listening to one of them.

Lucy, a daughter of Mars who coincidentally had sat next to her when she listened to that song for the first time, laughed at her when she did that. Piper just pulled out her earbuds and played the song so that Lucy could hear it too. The daughter of Mars cried. "Oh," she had said once it was over. "Yeah," was all Piper could reply. They sat on the fountain for several minutes before they collected themselves.

"Who sang that?" Lucy asked.

"Percy Jackson," Piper said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows skeptically. "The son of Poseidon? That Percy Jackson?"

Piper nodded. "Yep, the one and only."

Lucy whistled. "Damn, I didn't know he could sing."

Piper laughed. "Yeah, that's everybody's reaction." She stood up and dusted her hands off on her ripped jeans. "See you later, Lucy. Say hi to your brother for me."

"Will do," Lucy said.

 **(Lucy is an OC, but she won't be important for the story. She was just their to show you guys that Percy's really becoming well known.)**

 **Anyway, I will have my final exams next month, so I wanted to tell you guys that I will either update this really soon, or not for, like, two months. So apologies in advance, but school is just a tiny bit more important.**

 **Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm back, I think, I hope. I have holiday now, so hopefully I will write more often.**

 **I don't really know why I decided to write this how I did, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Calm down," Jason said to her. Piper was tapping her fingers on the armrest of the couch. Jason grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You are worse than Leo on a sugar rush."

"Nobody is worse then Leo on a sugar rush," Piper said, shuffling her feet. "Aren't you excited? We are going to Olympus!"

"We've been to Olympus before, Pipes."

He was right, but now was different. This time it was the summer solstice. Nobody was at war, and none of the gods would want to murder anyone. That must be a first for the seven. The last time they were on Olympus together was immediately after the war, when they were rewarded for their help. Well, the gods rewarded half of them. The others—only the children of the big three—were rewarded with not being incinerated on the spot. And the gods had to argue about that for a long time too. Eventually, after a lot of arguing and death threats, the gods settled with Hazel's curse being removed and Jason got the duty of Pontifex Maximus. Jason was now wearing his Pontifex Maximus robes, and wore them with pride.

Piper punched her boyfriend lightly in the arm. "You know what I mean, Sparky. I know you are excited too."

Jason grinned at her.

At that moment a car pulled up in their driveway.

"There she is," Jason stood up for the brown chair accompanied by the creaking sound of new leather. It sounded like a fart. Piper almost snickered at him, but Jason shot her a warning glance.

"C'mon," Jason said. "Let's not keep Annabeth waiting."

In the car, Piper sat next to Annabeth in the front seat, because she called shotgun way to hard and way to close to Jason's ear. Jason managed to work his long legs into the backseat. His knees almost reached his chin.

"Couldn't you have chosen another car?" Jason complained to Annabeth.

"Oh come on," Annabeth said. She checked the mirrors and put the car in reverse. "I'm the only one who uses it, just be glad I even have a back seat. You would have to sit on the roof if I hadn't thought this through." She drove out of the driveway and started down the road.

Annabeth had gotten the car from the gods. This car could travel from New Rome to New York City in less than an hour. Originally it could only seat two people, but Annabeth asked for a bigger model. Piper didn't know what kind of car it was, but it was sleek, fast, beautiful and, if all the boys staring at it where an indication, a great car.

"Do we need to pick up Reyna, or does she have her own transportation?" Annabeth asked.

"She has her own transportation." Jason said. "Say, can you open the roof?" He poked his fingers into the ceiling. He had to duck down a bit, so low was it.

Annabeth glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and pushed a button on the dashboard. The roof opened.

Piper turned in her seat and looked at Jason. "Better?" she asked.

Jason smiled at her, stretched his arms over his head and then crossed his hands behind his back. "Yeah," he sighed. "Wake me when we get there."

Annabeth glanced at Piper. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Piper responded. "He's just so busy with work lately. He naps whenever he gets the chance."

"Mhmm," Annabeth nodded. They were driving down a highway now, but so fast the nature around it was a blur. They didn't feel the wind, however. Another perk of this car. "I know what he's going through. It gets exhausting trying to balance my job and college. I would love to randomly nap sometimes."

"Same," Piper grinned.

Annabeth snorted and shook her head. She pressed a few buttons on the dashboard again.

"Mind if I put on some music?" she asked.

"Oh, have you listened to Percy's album?" Piper said excited. She turned her head to look at her friend. Annabeth smiled.

"Off course I have." She glanced at Piper. "Who do you think I am?"

Annabeth pressed a few more buttons, and Percy's album started to play. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Annabeth parked the car behind one of the Delphi Strawberry vans from Camp Half-Blood. Demigods where pouring out of it one after the other. Seriously, they just continued to come out. Eighteen demigods stood next to an 8 person vehicle. How does that even work.

Will, one of the sons of Apollo, waved at them.

"Jason." Piper turned around in her seat and poked him. "Jace, we're here."

Jason woke groggy. "What," he muttered. He looked around. His eyes came to rest on Piper's face.

"C'mon," Piper said. "Get up."

Jason opened the car door and all but fell out of the car. Piper looked at Annabeth, who was looking at her with exasperation. "Boys," the said at the same time.

They rode up the elevated together with the other demigods. The lift normally would fit 12, but they all just piled in. People were being carried above the heads, lying on the ground or hanging from the ceiling. Piper didn't dare move the entire ride.

They walked onto Olympus and were absolutely stunned. The city looked gorgeous. Piper couldn't recall that it looked this beautiful the last time. The other demigods were stunned too.

"Damn," Connor muttered, "Annabeth, good job."

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks, Connor."

They walked through the streets towards the Throne Room. The buildings were so grandiose and imposing, but at the same time so beautiful and inviting, Piper could look at them forever. Every few houses they passed a patio with a marble fountain or a beautiful park with statues of various gods. They saw several gods walking into the direction of the Throne Room too. Some of them nodded to Annabeth.

"Do you know all these gods?" Piper asked her.

"Yeah, I've been here a lot and I talked to almost all of the gods up here," Annabeth explained as she waved at two goddesses sitting on the side of a fountain.

Laughter sounded from somewhere on there right. All the demigods turned their head towards the sound.

"Please just drop it," a voice said. It sounded familiar.

"That's what you should have done," said a male voice. Another round of laughter. It sounded enchanting.

"Oh, come on." The first voice said again. "I wasn't all bad."

"You shot Athena." A girl's voice this time. "You actually shot Athena."

"You're just lucky she didn't kill you."

Three persons came walking down an alley on their right. Percy Jackson walked in the middle of the small cobble stoned road, with Apollo on his left, and a girl on his right. Percy looked like a sunburned tomato, so red with ambarrassment was he. He looked down at the ground. The other two were laughing at him.

"She was probably too injured to do so," the girl said. She shot a look at Apollo and they burst into laughter again. The girl must be Artemis. The girl didn't look like a goddess, but Piper actually had no idea what a goddess was supposed to look like, so maybe Artemis did look like your stereotypical goddess. She wore a silver T-shirt above black skinny jeans and worn converse. Her silver eyes were the only indication that she really was the goddess of the moon.

"And who made me do this again?" Percy snapped. "So I think this is your fault."

"Ehm, his fault," Artemis pointed to her brother. "He suggested it."

"You didn't stop me," Apollo shot at her. "You are responsible too."

"Off course I didn't stop you." Artemis replied. "This was hilarious. I haven't laughed that much in ages."

"Glad you enjoyed my misery, Milady." Percy scoffed. "You won't be invited to my funeral."

"But then who will go to your funeral?"

Apollo snorted. "Athena will be their, but only to spit on your coffin."

Another round of laughter from the gods. They had almost reached the group of demigods but none of them had noticed that yet. Suddenly, Percy looked up. He startled.

"Oh, hey guys."

The two gods looked at them too. The trio stopped walking. Apollo still laughing quietly.

"So," Annabeth said after a moment of silence. "You shot my mother?"

Apollo and Artemis burst out laughing again.

"Oh come on," Percy said in exasperation. "It was an accident!" He ran a rand through his hair in frustration.

"Off course it was, Percy," Artemis said. "Hey, we need to go," she put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "We'll see you inside."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. And please make sure Athena is okay," he said the last part to Apollo.

"Of course," Apollo said. He leaned forward kissed Percy briefly. "Don't try to kill anybody."

"It was an accident!"

Apollo and Artemis laughed again. "Sure thing," they said. Then they both started to walk towards the Throne Room. Percy watched them go.

* * *

"So what happened?" Jason asked.

Percy looked back at them and made his way over.

"Yeah," he said. "They made me do archery, and Athena wasn't even anywhere near us, but," he shrugged his shoulders, "you know me."

He walked towards Annabeth and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he muttered to her. He pulled away and hugged Piper. "Beauty Queen, how you doin'?" Then he pulled Jason into a hug. "Sparky," he grinned.

He looked at the rest of the older campers. "Hey guys," he waved at them.

"Percy," Connor said. "My man, my buddy, my friend."

"Our saving grace," Travis added. "Our very own Water Boy."

"And apparently somebody who shoots goddesses," Connor finished.

"Oh, shut up," Percy grinned, and hugged them both.

"So how have you been, Percy?" Piper asked.

"I've been good. You?"

"Fine," Piper said. "Excited for the meeting."

Percy frowned at her. He shot a quick glance at Annabeth. "Is this your first solstice?" He asked Piper.

"Yeah," Piper said. "Is that so weird?"

All the campers said yes. Piper looked around. "Seriously?" she asked bewildered. "You've all been to these meetings before?" Was that some kind of annual trip or something.

"Yeah," Will said. "We do this every year."

So apparently it was an annual trip.

"And we're going to be late," Annabeth said. "C'mon."

* * *

Annabeth started walking again. Percy walked next to her. Piper and Jason and the rest walked behind them. While Percy and Annabeth had left camp almost a year ago, they were still accepted as the leaders, and the rest would always follow them, no matter what.

Percy and Annabeth were talking, but Piper wasn't paying attention. She looked around, and saw more and more gods and goddesses and nymphs and creatures emerge from their houses and walk down the streets. They were all heading towards the Throne Room.

Piper noticed that a lot of them would wave at Percy, and the demigod would wave right back. Sometimes, he would interrupt his conversation with Annabeth to talk to them.

One girl, a nymph if her green hair and skin tone were anything to go by, who looked around their age held out a flower to him. Percy accepted it with a smile. He said something to her, and the nymph smiled shyly. Percy tucked the flower behind her left ear, and the girl looked like she would die right there. Percy winked at the nymph, and started walking again.

Another time a small girl ran up to him. She must have been 6 at most. She tugged at Percy's pants, and Percy reached down and picked her up.

"Hey little one," Percy said.

The girl laughed and said something in Ancient Greek. Piper seriously needed to learn that language. she knew the basics, but she couldn't understand the rambling of a child.

"Tell your mother you can eat all the chocolate you want. You are a growing girl, you need it to grow strong."

The girl grinned and hugged Percy.

"Now, let's find your mother, okay?" Percy looked around. His eyes landed on a woman on their eleven O'clock. She was looking around frantically.

Percy marched towards the women. They exchanged a few words, before Percy put the girl down. She hugged her mother and pointed towards a stall that sold chocolate. The woman looked at Percy in exasperation and hit him over the head. Percy laughed, waved at the little girl and walked back to them.

"How famous is he again?" Jason leaned in and whispered in her ear. Piper had no idea. Percy was the hero of Olympus, and she suspected the creatures here would look up to him, not treat him like he was one of them. It was almost like he already belonged to Olympus.

Jason agreed with her.

* * *

They walked further and finally reached the Throne Room. The meeting started in roughly 2 minutes. They all sat down on the chairs specially provided for the campers.

Well, Percy didn't. He walked towards his father. Poseidon got out of his throne and hugged him. The god gestured towards where Triton sat, in a small throne besides his own. Percy shook his head and nodded his head in their direction. Poseidon nodded and clapped Percy on the shoulder. Poseidon returned to his throne. Percy looked around at all the other Olympians and smiled at them. He walked over to Aphrodite and said something to her. She laughed, and pushed Percy away lightly. Percy grinned. He turned back to the demigods and walked back over to them. He sat down next to Annabeth, in the middle of the front row. Before anyone could say anything else, the meeting started.

* * *

It took a small hour and a half for Piper to realise that these meetings were long and boring. First all the different smaller gods shared their news and their opinions, then the Nymphs would get a chance, then the creatures on Olympus, and only then would the demigods get to say their piece.

Piper didn't know who was going to do it, but she hoped it wasn't her for the simple reason that she couldn't talk if she was sound asleep.

Some of the gods had some interesting information, like how the mist had been acting up lately, a side effect from the second Gigantomachy, or how the cure for cancer they were working on didn't work, but besides those, it was just boring information that had no value for Piper whatsoever.

Piper glanced at the demigods around her, and saw that the older campers, that fought against Kronos, were all paying attention, while the younger ones looked bored.

Sometimes a servant would walk by and offer them a drink. Piper had rejected the first cup she had been offered, since she thought it was alcohol, and who drank alcohol during a meeting. But when another servant offered her the drink later, she accepted it. She needed alcohol to survive this meeting. She was disappointed to discover that it was not, in fact alcohol, but just a simple fruit drink. Understandable, but disappointing.

After another two hours, the demigods were finally allowed to speak and things got more interesting. It was Will who started to explain how things had been at camp, and how the demigods had been recovering from the war. The gods were glad to hear that everything was going well, and wanted to know if they needed anything from the gods.

After that the Olympians gave their updates. And the finally, after what felt like a week, Zeus closed the meeting. Just as well, since the only reason Piper hadn't died of boredom was the fact that she had drunk way too many sugary drinks and she was promised a party. Her legs had fallen asleep a long time ago, and piper couldn't wait to just dance, or even walk around.

The main doors opened and Piper saw people and creatures walk around on the square in front of the Throne Room. They were laughing and talking and dancing and eating. The gods and others in the Throne Room stood up and started to make their way outside.

Piper stood up too and looked at Jason. Her boyfriend looked at her in amazement.

"C'mon," Piper laughed. "Let's go dancing, Sparky."

* * *

 **I thought let me just give y'all a long ass chapter in celebration. No. this chapter and the next are actually one chapter, but I decided to split it into two separate chapter, for the sole reason that only this bit is already 2900 words. The next part isn't really finished yet, but I can see it being updated soon. It will feature the party.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is part two of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't really like the ending, but whatever.**

 **(I think I'm gonna end this story soon, maybe only a few chapters left, sorry. )**

* * *

Piper danced and drank and talked and danced some more until she was too tired to stand. She looked towards the table where other demigods sat. Jason and Leo were talking, Reyna, Clarisse and Annabeth were looking around trying to loo inconspicuous and talking softly. Probably gossiping and hoping nobody would catch them do it.

Piper sat down next to Annabeth and grabbed a glass from a passing nymph. She drank it in one gulp and all but slammed the glass onto the table. Annabeth looked at her.

"You okay?" the daughter of Athena asked while frowning at her.

"Yeah," Piper said. "What were you talking about?"

Annabeth glanced at Reyna and Clarisse, who both nodded their head into the direction of the Throne Room. Piper looked over. She saw nothing special. Just people talking or dancing.

"What?" she asked.

"Percy's over there," Reyna started. "He's doing that mingling thing the gods always do."

Piper looked over at the room again. Percy was indeed standing next to the doors. He was talking with two goddess Piper didn't know.

"We've been, well, spying on him," Annabeth muttered to her. "But he's been doing this since the beginning."

"Is that bad?" Piper asked. She didn't understand what was wrong with Percy socializing.

"Not per se," Clarisse leaned towards her slightly. "But how does he know all these people? He's switching between a lot of social groups, and he treats everybody like they are old friends."

"And a lot of these people seem to know him," Reyna added. She rotated her wrist slightly, so the red wine in her glass swirled around. "They all treat him like an equal. Like he's one of theirs. Nobody here sees his as a demigod, even while he still is one."

Piper watched more intently. Percy and the goddesses talked for another minute or two, before one of the women held out her hand for Percy to shake. He shook it. He gave the other goddess a smile and said something to her that made her laugh. She raised her hands in fake surrender. Percy waved at both of them and walked away from them. He walked towards a table with drinks, grabbed a coke and leaned against the table. He looked to the other side of the pavilion and nodded to someone. Piper glanced over and saw Ares walk over to him.

"See," Clarisse said. "Even Ares wants to talk to him."

Ares grabbed a drink from the table and started a conversation with Percy. They could only guess what it was about. Percy grinned sheepishly and Ares clapped him on the shoulder, hard. Percy almost winced. The god whispered something in his ear, and Percy shook his head. He said something and nodded towards the dancefloor. Ares squeezed his shoulder and stalked away.

Percy watched him go. Then he looked around and saw them staring at him.

"Shit," Clarisse muttered. "He caught us."

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth said. She raised her hand and Percy walked over to them.

He took a seat opposite of them.

"You know," he started, "it isn't nice to spy on people."

"We weren't spying," Piper defended. Percy just shot her a look that said he didn't believe her at all. "They talked me into it," Piper said louder then she had intended and pointed to the other three.

"Nice Beauty Queen," Clarisse hissed to her.

"One question," Reyna asked Percy, one finger raised in the air. He nodded his head. "How do you know so many of these people?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" He looked at all four of them. "You were spying on me because I talk to people? That's what people do at parties." Well, if you put it like that it did sound ridiculous. "Maybe you should try it once."

"No, seriously," Annabeth leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, so they were crossed in front of her. "They don't treat you like a demigod, they treat you like one of theirs."

Percy stared at her for a moment. "You want the full explanation, don't you?" The four girls nodded.

Percy leaned back slightly, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay," he started slowly. "Here it is." Piper leaned forwards in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw the other girls also lean forward slightly. "Everybody here knows I will be a god one day, and a powerful one at that, so they're already trying to get on my good side. They're either nice to me because they know I have influence in the council, and they want to take advantage of that. Or they think they owe me their friendship and loyalty after I saved them. Or they're afraid of me, and _keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_ is a thought most of the gods obey to.

Piper didn't know who to react. Apparently the gods were intimidated by Percy. Percy. the most friendly demigod ever. Well, not exactly. He really was scary when he was angry. He was powerful enough to defeat giants and titans. And the Olympians respected him. Okay, so maybe Percy really was a force to be reckoned with. Piper gaped at him.

Annabeth hummed. "Okay," she said thoughtful, "but what about the nymphs?"

Percy smiled. "I like nymphs," he said. He played with the tab on his can and broke it off. "I come to Olympus, like four times a week, and Galanga—the nymph with the child I talked to before the meeting—lives close to this fountain I always visit. She's like a sister to me and she introduced me to the rest of the nymphs—they're just one big family up here—and they now see me as a brother."

"You come here four times a week? Why?" Piper asked. Her voice higher then she would have liked. Maybe she had drank one beverage too many.

Percy's hair fell in front of his eyes. He brushed it to the side. "Yeah," he said. "Apollo and half my friends live here, there are no monsters, and there are no crazy fans and paparazzi."

Clarisse snorted. "I still can't believe Prissy's famous now."

Percy chucked the tab at Clarisse. It landed in her hair. "Shut up, you're just jealous."

"Yeah right," Clarisse fumble with the tab for a moment, and managed to pull it free.

Percy laughed. "Well," he said as he put his hands on the edge of the table, "this has been fun—" He was interrupted when somebody sat down next to him. It was Apollo and he looked as stunning as ever. The god put one hand on Percy's shoulder and smiled lovingly at him.

"Hello," the god said softly in his husky voice.

"Hey," Percy smiled at him. "Why are you here? Don't you have your flirting thing to do?"

Apollo stroked his jaw in an exaggerated thinking motion. "Well," the god drawled. He stared at Percy intensely. Piper looked between them like people watch a tennis match.

"There is this boy I like but I think he's taken."

Smooth motherfucker.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "That's never been a problem to you before."

Apollo tilted his head slightly and moved his hand so it rested on Percy's neck, just below his ear. "That may be true." His voice dropped an octave. "But this boy is special."

Piper cooed before she could stop herself. If Jason ever said that to her, she would melt on the spot.

Apollo leaned in and kissed Percy slowly. The god had both hands in Percy's neck now, and Percy draped his arms around the god's neck.

"Oh come on," Reyna groaned. "PDA."

Percy gave her the middle finger and deepened the kiss. Piper felt her cheeks heat up and she had to look away.

"Well," Percy breathed once they broke away. "Hello to you too."

Piper looked up again. Apollo's hands were tangled in Percy's hair. One of Percy's hand rested in Apollo's neck still, while the other one had slipped down and rested on the god's leg. At least, let's hope it was on his leg. Piper couldn't see that because the table obscured her vision.

Apollo grinned coyly. "Sorry," he dropped his hands and grabbed a hold of Percy's, "but a lot of people were staring at you. I had to make sure they knew you're mine." He looked at Percy through his eyelashes, his head tilted downwards slightly.

Piper glanced around. Numerous people were glaring daggers in their direction.

Percy leaned away from Apollo. "You were jealous.," he stated.

Apollo nodded his head hesitantly.

Percy smirked. "So what do you say," he leaned forward again and trailed Apollo's jawline with his index finger, "let's make them jealous?"

Piper couldn't see what Percy was doing with his other hand, but judging from Apollo's blush it must have been something provoking.

Apollo stared at Percy. "Mhmm, I like the sound of that." Apollo closed the space between them and kissed the demigod deeply.

"Jesus fuck," Clarisse muttered.

"Ahem," Annabeth coughed loudly. "You're still in a public space. Let's keep it that, shall we?"

They both looked at the daughter of Athena. Percy raised his hands, but Apollo just grinned. The god whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy grinned.

"Go enjoy the party, Apollo," he said. "Don't forget to rub it in their faces."

Apollo grinned and kissed Percy again.

"Oh, I will," he said and winked.

"Jesus fuck," Clarisse said exasperated. "Either get a room or stop talking."

Apollo grinned and stood up.

"Nice seeing you too, Drakon Slayer." He walked away.

Percy watched him go. "Did I ever tell you guys how much I actually love him?" he said to them. "'cause I do."

"No shit Sherlock," Reyna snorted. "Everybody can see that."

Percy looked back at them. "No really," he said. "Like, I actually really, really, really love him."

Clarisse snorted. "Prissy," she grunted, "don't get all sappy on us now."

Percy threw a crumpled up napkin at her. The daughter of Ares laughed.

"Shut up, Clary." Percy stood up. "I gotta go," he picked up the empty can of coke and crushed it. "Please refrain from spying on me in the future, mhmm?" He walked away.

* * *

 **p.s. I wanted to let you know I passed my exams, meaning I finished high school! I am so excited for college!  
**


End file.
